


Understand my hate for you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough fuck shit of a love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand my hate for you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 23, 2008.

They’re all teeth and breath and rage and need when they’re together, and neither of them want to know whether this is right.

 

“I hate you” was “Let’s fuck” and “Get lost” was “I want you in bed in fifteen”.

 

They were all about deception, all about incongruity, all about Not Making Any Fucking Sense. Of course, given the fact that one of them’s being fucked by a man nearly 8 years older than him, and another one’s got this unhealthy fixation for a total baseball nut, it sort of followed, their particular kind of strangeness.

 

Hibari Kyouya and Gokudera Hayato were on the same side of the coin, but on opposite ends of the spectrum. They were fed by the same sort of obsession, and while refused to bend his will to anyone and the other directed all he had towards just one person, they had commonalities that neither one of them could deny.

 

At the end of the day, that was probably why they loved fucking each other (and fucking _with_ each other) just that much.


End file.
